GoodBye Summer
by Brown Kitty
Summary: "aku membenci musim panas, namun cintaku datang ketika musim yang aku benci datang" /"musim panas berakhir , dan kau juga pergi meninggalkanku.. kau tahu, kau sudah berhasil membawa cintaku bersamamu/Bad summary/KAISOO/GS/T semi M (maybe)/jangan jadi hantuuu ;3


=++=GOODBYE SUMMER=++=

.

.

"_**aku membenci musim panas, namun cintaku datang ketika musim yang aku benci datang"**_

"_**musim panas berakhir , dan kau juga pergi meninggalkanku.. kau tahu, kau sudah berhasil membawa cintaku bersamamu"**_

GOODBYE SUMMER

KAISOO FANFICTION

Warning : This is a fanfiction, GS (Gender Swith), OOC, AU, many typo's,

Disclaimer : Mereka milik dirinya sendiri, milik SME, dan Tuhan YME,

A/N

disini saya Cuma minjem nama, dan karakternya sengaja diubah untuk mendukung cerita. Jika menemukan banyak typo's, mohon dimengerti, saya juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

_Enjoy it_

.

.

.

Musim panas di Seoul saat ini benar benar membuat hampir seluruh penduduknya mengeluh dan merasa risih. Bahkan tak sungkan dari sebagian mudi-mudi disini memakai pakaian yang begitu terlihat minim dan mencolok.

Lihat saja seperti didalam salah satu rumah sederhana namun terletak di kawasan elit Gangnam –Seoul, terlihat seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat bak bulan purnama penuh sedang duduk tenang menatap kearah depan. Ia sedang duduk tenang namun termeung dihadapan sebuah kipas angin yang masih terlihat setia berputar-putar, mengipasi bagian tubuhnya.

Aneh bukan?. Tinggal dikawasan elit Gangnam namun alat pendingin rumah gadis itu hanya sebuah kipas angin sederhana.

Tapi, yang jelas kipas angin yang terlihat sama mungil dengan tubuh gadis itu, tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah dan panas yang dirasakan gadis imut bermata bulat itu.

"Huaaaaaaa….. aku benci musim panaaaassss…. Musim ini benar-benar membuatku serasa dipanggang diatas pemanggang dagiiiinggg…"

Gadis itu menggumamkan rasa tidak menyenangkannya akan musim yang begitu mempengaruhinnya saat ini.

Hingga ia memutuskan berdiri dari hadapan kipas angin itu, dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

"eomma.. aku akan pergi keluar… dirumah panas sekaliii"

Gadis itu mem**pout**kan bibir **heartlips**nya –membuatnya begitu tampak lucu, apalagi matannya yang bulat itu tiba-tiba membentuk seulas garis yang terlihat sangat tipis.

"yak.. Do Kyungsoo, setidaknnya pakai baju mu duluu" eomma dari gadis mungil bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu berteriak begitu kencang dan nyaringnya dari dalam dapur yang beraroma khas bawang goreng itu.

"ah **ne ** eomma, aku lupa hehehe" Gadis dengan panggilan Kyungsoo itu hanya bisa menyengir manis namun terlihat imut, dan segera menaiki anak tangga dengan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnnya yang berada dilantai dua untuk mengenakan sehelai baju..

Karena, sedari tadi ia duduk dihadapan kipas angin, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah tanktop polos berwarna **babyblue**.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama memilah-milah lemari pakaiannya untuk memilih sebuah pakaian, Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan baju yang pas dan cocok untuk ia pakai keluar rumah.

Sebuah **hot pants** dan sebuah baju atasan yang dengan sengaja melihatkan bahunya yang mulus dan putih bersih itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat imut dan **menggemaskan**, walaupun saat ini umurnya sudah menginjak 19 tahun, dan ia sudah berhasil menuntut ilmu disebuah universitas Seoul yang hampir semua wargannya mengenal universitas itu. Universitas Kyunghee. Universitas yang tak kalah bagus dan terkenalnya dengan Seoul University.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah sederhana yang terletak dikawasan Gangnam itu. Berjalan pelan menuju kesebuah halte bis –tempat pemberhentian bis bis umum. Tujuannya berjalan melangkahkan kaki kesitu untuk menaiki sebuah bis yang akan mengangkutnya ke taman kota.

Sambil menunggu bis, Kyungsoo mendudukan pantat berisinya di sebuah kursi, dan mengambil benda persegi panjang bewarna putih dari saku celanannya.

Ia mengeluarlan ponsel, dan menyambungkannya dengan sebuah **earphone** putih, kemudian memasangkannya tepat dikedua lubang telinganya.

"_**chingu raneun ireum eoneusae  
miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah" **_**(goodbye summer FX)**

Kyungsoo begitu menikmati alunan music yang dimainkan oleh ponselnya. Hingga klakson bis yang ia tunggu, membuyarkan kehikmatannya untuk lebih mendalami lagu tersebut.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berhasil tiba ditempat yang ia tuju dengan selamat dan tenang tanpa gangguan. Ia tampak tersenyum bahagia, melihat hamparan rumput dan pohon hijau yang berjejer memenuhi mata bulatnnya yang kini begitu tampak bersinar.

"huuaaahh… indaaah sekallii.."

Ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya mencoba menghilangkan beban yang sedang ia rasakan. Karena saat ini, ditempat hijau dan rindang akibat pohon itu sedang sepi. Dan dengan begitu Kyunsoo bisa meluapkan semua .

Mungkin para penduduk Seoul yang lain lebih memutuskan untuk mengunjungi wahana air dari pada berjalan-jalan di tempat hijau seperti ini. Hingga membuat tempat berkunjung Kyungsoo saat ini menjadi tampak begitu sepi.

Jalanan beraspal yang tengah ia lewati sendirian terasa benar-benar sangat panas. Peluhnya sudah berkali-kali menetes sejak tadi. Namun ia tak jera juga untuk terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo begitu terlihat sangat senang, senyuman tak luntur-luntur juga dari wajahnya yang ayu. Meski peluh sudah berhasil membasahi sebagian pakaian minim miliknya.

.

.

.

.

_**BRUUUUUAAAAAK~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum karena menikmati semilir angin dan pemandangan indah didepan matannya, tiba-tiba mendapat serangan mendadak dari arah depan. Tubuhnya limbung kebelakang.

Hingga. Seseorang –atau sesuatu yang barusan menabraknya tiba-tiba dari arah depan ikut terjatuh bersamannya.

**CUP**

Kyungsoo yang dihimpit dan tertindih itu tak sengaja merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mengenai bibir **heartlips** miliknya.

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matannya yang tadi sempat ia tutup karena merasa jika tubuhnya akan terjatuh. Matannya yang sudah membuka itu segera saja membulat, karena dengan situasi begini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat seonggok manusia –atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang kini menutup mata tengah menindih tubuhnya yang berada dibawah pemuda itu.

Ugh!.. dan, Kyungsoo sepertinya belum sadar juga. Karena bibir keduannya tengah terpaut.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali mendorong pemuda yang kini tengah berada diatas tubuhnya. Namun kakiny saat ini terasa begitu sangat nyeri. Tenaganya yang akan digunakan untuk mendorong tubuh dan juga pautan bibir itu terasa tidak cukup lagi.

Tubuhnya lemas, dan kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas. Karena kini perlahan-lahan ada sebuah pergerakan yang terjadi diatas bibirnya.

Sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil yang berhasil membuat perut dan bulunya meremang geli. Sepertinya pemuda yang tengah menindih Kyungsoo saat ini sama sekali tak punya malu.

Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan sensasi aneh pada Kyungsoo yang sama sekali belum pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"eugh – "Kyungsoo melenguh perlahan. Merasa begitu lemas karena ciuman pemuda asing itu dan merasakan sangat nyeri dipergelangan kakinya. Mungkin ia terkilir karena terjatuh tadi.

"Le –lepaassshhh" Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong dan melepaskan tautan bibir keduannya. Namun sepertinya pemuda asing tak tahu diri itu. Menelusupkan sebelah tangannya dibawah kepala Kyungsoo yang berada diatas rerumputan.

Pemuda itu menekan kuat tengkuk Kyungsoo. Dan lagi-lagi hal gila yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu dengan kasar dan tak sabaran melumat dan menghisap bibir Kyungsoo. Menghisap bergantian **heartlips ** Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kungkungan kedua lengan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Mungkin kebutuhan manusia lah yang memutus pagutan mesra nan panas itu. Pemuda gila yang mencium Kyungsoo brutal itu melepaskan ciuman basahnya, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah-engah menghirup udara.

Pemuda yang matannya terlihat menghilang ketika tersenyum itu hanya bisa diam dan hening. memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat pasrah.

Sekali lagi. Pemuda itu mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah bengkak dan memerah.

"kau menikmatinya eoh" pemuda yang asing dan misteriusnya hampir sama dengan makhluk **astral** itu bersuara dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menegang.

Tidak.. tidak… Kyungsoo belum lupa dengan suara ini. Bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa lupa.

Ini… ini suara ..

"aku kembali untukmu **noona**"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ingat sekarang. Ingat tentang kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang terlihat jelas di dalam kepalannya.

Yang ketika itu ia begitu merasa senang dan bahagia karena ada seseorang yang begitu tampan dan mempesona berada disampingnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan mata sipit beriris cokelat dan berkulit tan eksotis. Pemuda dengan seribu pesona yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa jauh-jauh dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda tampan yang menjadi juniornya ketika HIngh School dulu. Pemuda bernama lengkap 'Kim Jongin' yang berhasil membuatnya benar-benar membenci musim panas.

"Jo –jongin" Kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk diatas pangkuan pemuda bernama jongin itu tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Air mata yang terlihat bening dan jernih itu meluncur begitu saja dari sudut matannya.

"ya, ini aku noona" Jongin yang masih saja tersenyum dan memandangi Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelai punggung Kyungsoo.

"ka –kau hikss.. hikss.. kau jahaaatt" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa lagi membendungnya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan kembali lagi, mengapa tak sekalian kau mati eoh" tangan mungil yang mengepal itu menghujami dada bidang Jongin dengan pukulan.

"aku kembali karena aku tahu kau merindukanku. Aku kembali untukmu noona. jadi, jangan mendoakanku cepat mati. Jika aku mati, nanti kau sendirian" Jongin mengubah aksen bicarannya agar lebih terdengar imut dan akan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo berhenti meronta.

"lebih baik kau mati saja **Brengsekkk**" Kyungsoo mengusap air matannya kasar, dan bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin.

"akhh" namun tak berhasil, karena kakinya saat ini, benar-benar tak bisa dibawa untuk menjauhi Pemuda gila itu.

"noona, kau kenapa" Jongin terlihat panik. Dan kembali membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pangkuan dan membawa Kyungsoo mengahadap nya lagi.

"kau yang salah pabbo, mengapa sembarang menabrakku begitu"

Kyungsoo ingin menangis lagi. Tapi sebelum itu Jongin mengecup kedua kelopak matannya, dan menjilati air mata yang berhasil menerobos sudut matanya.

"eugh –hentikan pabbo"

"ahni.. sebelum noona benar-benar berhenti menangis" Jongin kembali menjilatinya.

"arra, aku berhenti" Kyungsoo mendengus dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo merasa menyesal sudah memukuli dada pemuda didepannya ini.

"kenapa kau kembali Jongin?" Jongin tampak berpikir sambil terus menatap intens kedalam mata Kyungsoo yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

"sebelumnya kan sudah ku katakan.. aku kembali karena kau merindukan ku Kyungi noona."

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo dan mulai menjalar membelai paha Kyungsoo yang terekspos karena **hotpants** yang kini ia kenakan.

"kenapa memakai celana seperti ini, kau ingin menggoda laki-laki lain ya?" Jongin terus membelai, bahkan dengan gerakan sangat menggoda.

"sssh.. hentikaann.. aku memakai celana pendek karena saat ini sangat panass lagian, disini tak ada seorang pun"

Kyungsoo menahan gejolak dalam dirinya dengan mencengkram erat kedua bahu Jongin, dan meremasnya kuat

"setelah ini, jangan pernah lagi memakai pakaian seperti saat ini Kyungi noona.. aku tak menyukainya"

JOngin menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah mendongakkan kepala karena barusan merasa geli pada pahannya.

Jongin menundukan kepalannya untuk menggapai cuping telinga Kyungsoo.

"eugh –apa yang kau lakukan pabbo"  
"aku merindukanmu Kyungi noona.. bisakah?" Tanya Jongin pelan namun sambil asik menusuk lubang telinga Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya yang basah.

"apapun untukmu, tapi jangan Aahhh! Jangan disini Jongin"

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin. Karena pemuda yang tengah dikuasai nafsu dan rindu itu tengah menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju sebuah mobil yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Entahlah. Mungkin Jongin benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo. Noona –yang menjadi seniornya ketika High school dulu. Sekaligus kekasih –yang benar benar ia puja. Bahkan ketika ia dipaksa sekolah diluar negri, hati dan pikirannya tak jua-jua mau melupakan Kyungsoo –si gadis dengan tubuh mungil dan bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

.

**3 tahun lalu**

"_Kyungsoo noona. maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Jongin anak junior yangumurnya terpaut satu tahun dengan Kyungsoo. Bersujud menghadap Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri didepannya._

_Kyungsoo si senior yang bangga karena sudah menduduki kelas dua,dan si Jongin pemuda tampan bertalenta yang duduk di kelas satu._

_Mereka memang terpaut umur satu tahun. Dijauhkan karena kelas mereka, dan dipisahkan karena lingkungan rumah meraka yang jauh._

_Namun mereka sama-sama mengenal karena musim panas._

_Sama sama jatuh cinta dimusim panas_

_Sama sama ingin melindungi satu sama lain_

_Dan sama sama tak ingin melepaskan_

_Musim panaslah yang menyatukan mereka._

_Musim panaslah kala itu yang membuat mereka saling mengenal dan saling berpikir untuk memiliki satu sama lain._

.

.

.

Berawal dengan Kyungsoo yang entah sengaja atau tidak, memasuki toilet pria (karena toilet wanita sedang diperbaiki_ )yang saat itu sepi ketika musim panas karena ingin mengganti bajunya yang sudah bsah oleh peluh, dan dengan tidak sengajannya. Jongin masuk dan menikmati pemandangan indah itu begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang membelakangi Jongin, sama sekali tak tahu, dan terus melanjutkan aksi buka bajunya.

"kau indah.. siapa kau" JOngin dengan beraninya memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang saat itu…

.

.

.

dan saat itu, kebahagiaan mereka juga harus diakhiri dengan tangisan dan erangan. Kyungsoo harus merelakan kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya. Jongin mungkin berpamitan. Tapi kyungsoo sama sekali tak tahu Jongin akan kemana dan mengapa ia harus pergi. Jongin pergi dengan terburu-buru begitu saja.

Kyungsoo terpukul saat itu. Usia hubungan mereka sudah satu tahun. Namun mereka harus berakhir begini.

Dan itu, terjadi ketika **musim panas**. Yang benar benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengis.

'mengapa ia bertemu dengan Jongin ketika musim panas, dan mengapa mereka berakhir di musim panas'

Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo benar benar **berfikir untuk **membenci musim panas .

.

.

**Namun, mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo kembali berbahagia.**

**Musim panas kembali mempertemukannya dengan Kim jongin –pemuda tan yang mengisi hatinya. **

**Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.**

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

PS. Apakah ada lagi kata-kata yang menghilang?,,

Jika ada, maklumi saya, saya juga gak tahu kenapa bisa ilang-ilang gitu..

PSS. Maaf kan FF ini Jika maksa lagi

PSSS. FF kedua KAISOO yang GS. Nggak ngefeel atau yang lain. Maaf lagi

PSSS. Tinggalin reviewnya yak :) :*

So…

Mind

To

**? REVIEW ?**


End file.
